Po Breaks the Internet Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *(Mr. Litwak leaves the arcade and lights out Fix-It Felix Jr. game): Hey, kid! *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Wake up! *Rainbow Dash: Flint, what is wrong with you? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Start churning butter and put on your church shoes, little sister, 'cause we're about to blast off! *Rainbow Dash: Ralph, what is it you're trying to say? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): We're going to the internet. *Rainbow Dash: What? Woohoo! *Rainbow Dash: Woohoo! *Po (Kung Fu Panda): (Screaming) *Po (Kung Fu Panda): (Grunts) Ooh! Ow! (Grunts) *Rainbow Dash: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the internet! *Po (Kung Fu Panda): (Screaming) (Grunting) Whoa! Cool! *(Amazon in internet city) *(Po (Kung Fu Panda) Clip): (Whistle) *(Twitter in trees, twitter birds whisting) *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Wow! Look at all this stuff. *Rainbow Dash: This is the most beautiful miracle I've ever seen. *Finley (Space Chickens in Space): Welcome to the Search Bar. What can I help you find today? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Um... *Finley (Space Chickens in Space): Umbrella? Umbrage? Umami? *Po (Kung Fu Panda): No. *Finley (Space Chickens in Space): Noah’s Ark? No Doubt? Nordstrom Rack? *Po (Kung Fu Panda):(Groans) *Finley (Space Chickens in Space): Ergonomics? Urban Outfitters? Urkel? *Rainbow Dash: I'm pretty sure he's just trying to guess what you're going to say. *Finley (Space Chickens in Space): My autofill is a touch aggressive today. *Rainbow Dash: Let me try. Take me to a website that's super intense and really nuts. *Finley (Space Chickens in Space): Oh, I only found one result. *Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! Princesses And cartoon characters Barf! *Dim (A Bug's Life): Hey. *Rainbow Dash: Whoa! *Rainbow Dash: Cool! *First Order Stormtrooper: You're coming with *(Rainbow Dash Clip): Us, kid. *Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series): (Gasps) *Rainbow Dash: Hi. *Rainbow Dash: Whoa, whoa, ladies! *Rainbow Dash: I'm a princess too! *Abby Hatcher: What kind of a princess are you? *Rainbow Dash: Uh... *Polly Pocket: Do you have magic hair? *Rainbow Dash: No. *Raven (Teen Titans Go!): Magic hands? *Rainbow Dash: No. *Sunny (Sunny Day): Do animals talk to you? *Rainbow Dash: No. *Dot Comet: Were you poisoned? *Rainbow Dash: No. *Sofia and Misha: Cursed? *Rainbow Dash: No! *Polly and Sabrina: Kidnapped or enslaved? *Rainbow Dash: No! Are you guys okay? Should I call the police? *Polly Pocket: Do people assume all your problems got solved because a big strong man showed up? *Rainbow Dash: Yes! What is up with that? *Abby, Nella, Polly, Sunny, Sofia and Starfire: She is a princess! *Dot Comet: (Singing) *Narrator: Po Breaks the Internet. *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Shouldn't it be "Po Wrecks the Internet"? *Rainbow Dash: Yes, since he is Po. *Barbara Gordon: Uh, yeah, but "break the internet", it's like a thing. *Po (Kung Fu Panda): Right, it's just "Wreck the Internet" kind of sounds better, doesn't it? *Barbara Gordon: Uh, you're not wrong. Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailer Movie Spoof Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Trailers